Party Aftermath
by Feline Feral
Summary: Parties always leave behind aftermath; both physical and emotional.


Title: Party Aftermath 1/?  
Author: Rosalie (Feline Feral)  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the DVD's. Torchwood is not mine and this is for entertainment only.  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto or at least that's what I was going for. May be more friendship then anything else.  
Notes: Set in the first series, before the last two episodes. Not going to be all that happy of a fic. I'm nervous with this story; any comment would be greatly appreciated.  
Summary: Parties always leave behind aftermath; both physical and emotional.

**Party Aftermath Part One**

It was just after three am but instead of being at home, asleep like he should be Ianto Jones was busy cleaning the Hub; trying to bring some resemblance of order back to it after the impromptu New Years Eve party Gwen decided to throw. Pizza boxes, beer bottles (they'd all taken cabs home) and party streamers of every colour imaginable were strewn across the room and Ianto had yet to see either hide or tail of Jack since the others left.

If truth be told Ianto hadn't seen Jack since he'd seen him sneak off toward his office as Gwen, Tosh and Owen began they're psychotic streamer war as they counted down the seconds till midnight. Ianto found his thoughts wandering to where Jack had snuck off to.

With a shake of his head and a sigh Ianto made his way toward Jack's office, stuffing garbage into the plastic bag as he went; maybe he should let them clean up their own mess for once. Leaving the bag by the door Ianto entered Jack's office slowly, looking around for the man in question.

It quickly became obvious that Jack wasn't in the office. Looking toward the entrance to the small area below Jack's office Ianto wondered if he should go down or just continue cleaning. A sudden noise filtered up from the open hatch in the floor and made the decision for him. Cautiously – the noise didn't sound like a good one – Ianto made his way down the ladder into Jack's sleeping area.

The area was only lit by a small lamp. Looking around Ianto didn't see anything out of place; though he did wonder how Jack had crammed all this stuff down here, especially with the hatch as the only entrance. Nothing out of order that is until he saw the Jack slumped over the desk on the far wall.

"Sir?" Ianto approached Jack slowly, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment. The last time he's snuck up on Jack – completely by accident of course – he'd gotten hit in the head. When Jack didn't answer Ianto put a hand on his shoulder and gave a light shake, "Jack!"

The shoulder under his hand was cold despite the overly warm temperature of the room. Stepping closer Ianto felt something squish under his shoe. Looking down he could just make out the shape of a puddle. Crouching Ianto stuck a couple of shaking fingers into the puddle. Bringing them to his face he confirmed what he though it was; blood.

Bolting to his feet Ianto brought a hand to rest at Jack's neck, feeling for a pulse. He shuddered when he met cold skin and felt no pulse. Before he could really dwell on the fact that Jack was dead the man gasped for breath and shot to his feet, in the process sending Ianto to the ground.

Jack looked around confused, something about the room felt different. Reaching over he turned the full lights on with a switch near the lamp on the table. With minimal shaking Jack blinked at the brightness and look the mess all over the desk and floor; it would take forever to clean. That was when he registered that all of the heavy breathing wasn't coming from only him; some of it belonged to the owner of the foot he was currently staring at.

"Ianto?" Jack followed the foot up to the face of its owner. Cringing he took in the pale look on Ianto's face.

"Sir?" Ianto somehow managed to keep his voice level.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, seemingly indifferent to the fact that it was his blood all over the place.

Ianto blinked in disbelief; of everything he was expecting Jack to say that was not it. "Y-you were dead, Jack," he said, some of the shock bleeding through into his voice.

Jack nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry you found me like that." He stuck a hand out to help Ianto off the floor.

"B- but you're not now. How?" Ianto took the hand; if Jack noticed him hesitate he didn't mention it.

"It's a long story, Ianto. One I didn't really want to tell this way."

Ianto composed himself a bit more, "Then perhaps you shouldn't have killed yourself in the hub."

Jack let out a huff of breath, "I shouldn't do a lot of things." He seemed to zone out.

Tentatively Ianto asked, "Have you done this before sir?"

Jack was hesitant to reply but finally did, "Every new year, usually have it cleaned up though. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Jack was trying to deflect the subject away from himself and his demons. Unfortunately Ianto was aware of that trick.

Quietly, pleadingly he looked at Jack, "Talk to me, please."


End file.
